It all falls down
by wrighthangal
Summary: After 10yrs away from the UES and a bitter break up Chuck and Blair return. Can old wounds be healed can a broken heart be mended. Please R & R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gossip girl, I know that I love the show even if it has been simmered down.

This story takes place 10 years after Chuck and Blair have separated and went away from the Upper east Side only to return, can a broken heart be mended, can past hurt be healed?

**IT ALL FALLS DOWN**

It has been years since Chuck left the UES, 10yrs to be exact. After the bitter break up of Blair and himself he did not want his friend's pity party and figured he would do as Blair did pack up and leave. He missed Nate, Serena, Eric and Dan, and it made him feel good to breathe in the air of the place that held so many great memories for him as well as some bittersweet ones, he knew that he messed up but after all these years it should be forgotten in the back of everyone's minds.

His mind wonders back to that day like it was yesterday,

"_Chuck" Blair's voice rings into his ears and he turns around startled._

"_Blair I thought you were going to the dorm tonight" as he jumps from the bed pulling _

_the sheet around him and in the process revealing the naked blond that was under the sheet._

_Blair looks horrified at what she sees before her and takes the vase on the dresser and throws it at Chuck catching him right above his eyes. Chuck is taken aback and loses his footing falling back to the bed while the blond screams._

"_IT IS OVER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN" Blair screams, Chuck can barely register what she says because he is semi conscious and bleeding, but see her thru his hazy vision turning and leaving and it is then that he realizes that he really messed up._

That is in the past Chuck tells himself and it was best to keep it there, he has become a billionaire many times over woman at his beck and call but none ever seem to make him feel the way a certain brunette made him feel and that is why he never had the feeling of settling down now even at his age of 34yrs men had a wife and a child by now but Chuck did not feel that he was missing anything because he only ever felt he wanted those things with ….Shaking his head "No time for regret I'm Chuck Bass, I do not pity myself nor am I looking for pity" he repeats this a few times and as the limo pulls up in front of his renovated hotel he lets out a breath and gets out to face New York and all that it has in store for him.

Blair looks out the hotel Astoria Suite window at the place she called home for 24yrs and realizes that she missed New York and all her friends. Yet she had to get away from

the place that held memories that caused her to seek counseling. And even after all the years away being here still caused her heart to ache. Truth be told she never looked at another man the way she looked at him, she shied away from any relationship or any thing that seemed to be headed that way, all she knew was that men could not be trusted no matter how much you loved them or they loved you.

10yrs ago

"_S" Blair screamed crashing into Serena's room, tear streaming down her face._

"_Chuck cheated on MEEEE!!!"_

"_Blair it's 2:30am in the morning can't this wait for the morning sun"_

"_S are you listening to me…. .."CHUCK cheated on ME"_

"_B if this is some Gossip Girl post you should not believe everything you…"_

"_I SAW IT MYSELF" screamed Blair "Chuck in bed with a blond, S I think I may have killed him'_

_This got Serena awake and out of bed shaking her friend "B be serious you caught him in bed with another woman and you killed him" Serena asked voice trembling with fear._

"_I don't know and I don't care he cheated on me S and if I didn't kill him he will wish he was dead"_

_Serena stops her friend with a firm shake "B listen to you it may not be what you think, you have to give him a chance to explain'_

"_S I love you but have you been hitting the bottle tonight I'm telling you that I caught him naked as the day he was born with a naked woman in OUR bed, in OUR apartment and you want me to let him explain, what he fell down and just happened to fall into bed naked with another woman. I DON"T THINK SO"_

"_I'm so humiliated S I'm leaving New York" Blair turns around leaving a baffled Serena staring as she watches her friend leave her room and her life._

Blair knows now that she didn't kill the basstard because he is on Forbes magazine every year and every gossip tabloid with a different woman "Prick" Blair mumbles to herself. Calm down breathe in and out, the doctor suggested she come back after all the years away and get rid of the skeleton in her closet, that string that holds her back from the life that she wants, a husband and a child, but she needs to let go of all the hurt and anger that she has bottled up in her after all this time, she always thought it would be them. She shakes her head "Don't think about him he is not worth it, closure is all I need." A smile comes to her face as she remembers that she spoke to Serena and was asked to stand godmother for her baby Daniel Humphrey II, she smiled as she thought about it cabbage patch produced a kid. At least the UES had some love in it Blair thought as she moved away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Ghost of the Past PT1

**Blair**

Blair wakes up with a feeling of unease, did she really make the right decision in coming back to the Upper East Side. Can she really just forget what drove her away and all the pain that followed? She heads to the bathroom only to feel a tightening in her chest, she holds on to the bathroom door handle and begins to take deep even breathes.

She feels the anxiety attack coming on, she hadn't had one in 2 years and now she feels like she want to pass out, she can feel the cold sweat breaking out above her lip and the shaking of her body. She slides down against the door and places her head on her knees knowing that she has to calm her heart rate. She reflects back over the past years.

When she left the UES leaving all that she knew and those that she loved behind, she went to France to her father and Roman, they couldn't understand what had happened with Blair and Chuck/ Chuck and Blair. She had been inconsolable and did not want to talk to anyone about what happened. During her first week there she waited for him to call, then during the second week she was expecting him to show up on Harold's door steps yet he never came and fright took hold of her did she kill him she wondered.

But as 2 weeks turned to 3 then to a month she turned deeper and deeper into herself. Eleanor came to see her after 2 months and tired desperately to get her to talk about it if not to her or her father then to anyone but Blair remained adamant she was not going to speak about it. Serena called everyday but Blair refused her calls , Harold spoke to Serena she now knows and she told him what she knew from what Blair had d because Chuck left that seem night as well. And after being with Harold for 4 months Blair left France and went to live Brussels. She got a job as an editor as she did not want to have any relations to her former life she gave up on being a lawyer and though she still loved fashion it was not that great of importance to her, it was after 1 year in Brussels that she decided to start a fresh and meet new guys, she stared clear away from the dark brooding types and brown eyes were out. It was on her first date out that she experienced her first attack; she was rushed to the emergency room and when the doctors couldn't find anything wrong they released her and told her to rest. When she came out her date was still there but leisurely caressing a nurse's arm as he whispered into her ear. She couldn't believe it but Blair held her head high and left the hospital not bothering to say anything to him and went home.

It was while home in her darkened bedroom that memories and flash backs of her and Chuck came flooding back, their first kiss, the limo and then the downward spiral and all the hurt and angst he put her through, it was there in the dark that darkness built in Blair's heart, it was there in the dark that Blair made the choice that she would no longer give her heart away, in the blinding darkness there Blair concluded that Chuck Bass was DEAD to her forever.

After 3 years in and out of the Emergency room with no diagnoses the doctors recommended Blair see a psychiatrist. Blair didn't feel the need because she felt fine emotionally and mentally and her bulimia had not returned. Her life was going great, yes she occasionally thought about all that she left behind but knew that for her to survive she needed to be in a different place. But after too many sleepless nights, cold sweats and a building anger towards any guy that looked her way she decided to go, it couldn't hurt.

Though Blair went she did not open up during the first few sessions it wasn't until the tightening in her chest bought her to tears that she started the release. And release she did, all the hurt of the past how Chuck left her when his father died, how he almost tired to kill himself, how he made he feel that she did not matter. Yeah they may have gotten together in the end but the wounds of the past hurts only had been covered in bandages, never healing completely. It was during these sessions that she learned a lot about herself and what brought on her bulimia as well as why she continued in a relationship where there was no closure. Yes she had begun the healing process and though she may not be completely restored at least now she knew that in relationships and life there should be balance.

Picking herself up of the floor Blair heads into the shower and prepares herself for the day with Serena and lil Danny as S calls him. She knows that she needs this closure with her and hopes that they will be in a healthier place after it is all said in done. She missed her friend and wished things had been different, but she was here now and closure would come at least with Serena. Small steps, one day at a time Blair would whisper.

When Blair arrived at the restaurant Serena had not arrived as yet, so Blair asked for the farthest table away from prying eyes that was available. While she waited on Serena she ordered a drink and pondered on who the baby would look like, would it look like S or Dan. This bought a smile to her face because she couldn't believe that Nate hadn't been the one that Serena married, but talking to her friend she sounded happy and grounded and this made Blair feel good inside.

"Blair is that you" breaking into Blair's thoughts ans she looks up and see Serena standing there and that is when the damn breaks, but these are tears of joy, these are tears of coming home, these are tears that are ready to wash the ghost of the past away.

"Serena" is all that Blair can choke out standing up and hugging her friend and her son (who looks just like Dan) close to her. They talk and talk with Serena crying and Blair crying, but these tears aren't meant for weakness these are tears of overcoming and it is in the reaturant that Blair and Serena with a smiling miniture Dan overcamethe ghost of a lost friendship.

_______________________________________________________________________

Thank you to all those that have reviewed, as well as those that have read this story. I am team Chair, but relationships, friendships and getting to the happily there after is no easy road, please read and give your view. Again thank you.

Next Chapter is Chuck and his ghost of the past.

p.s. I hope that I gave you just enough information for you to know that Blair was in a bad place for sometime and that she herself needed to find closure first, before she could move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**guardian izz**** – **I'm glad that you like my style of writing thank you and no not insulted at all, but your point is a very good one yet realistically speaking RL marriages after 20 even 30 yrs go down hill from cheating but yet they still love the other person they just make a mistake. And though C/B are not married YET at least this will be one hurdle that they have passed over….if you get where I'm coming from.. :)

**kaypie** – No worries she is healing, yet Blair has had many years of bottled hurt , but rest assured she will be in a better place. And more importantly on her on accord.

**Stella296** – **Sorry** but I really don't want to ramble on, but I'll try nevertheless.

**LTSTTE****, ****xoxoS****, ****KillerNewton**** –**Thank you and I hope I don't let you down.

**Oh WOW**…I am sorry if many of you feel the way GI feels in reference to the Chuck cheating on Blair but I did not want to write the same C/B love hat e story, I wanted something that in the end we could see that they are soul mates no matter what they go through, they are on equal footing and more importantly they are in a Loving and Healthy relationship.

* * *

Chapter 3 Ghost of the Past - Part II

**Chuck**

Chuck get ups from his desk after dismissing his people that have brought him up to date on his ventures in New York. He feels pleased to know that his NY branch of Bass Industries has progressed so well, things could not be better for his company.

Years ago he had cashed in his shares at BI and ventured out buying the Empire (which was now on every continent in the world) and though at the time he was a little afraid he believed in him self because she believed in him. He walks over to the window looking out over the city and reflects back over the years.

Chuck remembers it like it was yesterday and he still had the scar to prove it. He did not like thinking about it because it made really reevaluated his life and what it could have been, yet he allows himself to be haunted.

He and Blair had never been happier, she loved him and he couldn't be happier, he was the one that had hurt her over and over and she loved him still. She did not give up on him when he at one point in time had given up on himself. She climbed the wall that he had erected around his heart and once reaching the other side had all but blown it to bits like the Jericho walls. She was there at every venture that he had embarked upon letting him know that he could do it, she believed in him, and that she would be there for him no matter the outcome. Chuck loved Blair she was the very essence of his life, and that was what scared him.

It had began to feel that he needed to lean on her for everything, that whenever she wasn't with him he craved her, he missed her scent, he missed hearing her voice and found himself not being able to function when she wasn't there. Looking back Chuck knows that the choice he made was a mistake and why he did it was lame.

Yet he saw himself as a dependant on Blair she was like a drug that only she could deal and knows now that it was just LOVE that made him feel the why he felt, it was LOVE for Blair that made him the man he was, but that night and what he did was the worse mistake he had ever made. He knows that he can't go back and undo what he has done but because of it he feels that he is in a better place in that he knows that once in a committed relationship again (should it happen) it will not be as unhealthy as it was for him with Blair. They had the same friends and did everything with each other... did he just have to breathe? They needed to have other interest outside of their comfort zones, they may have been alike in their love for manipulation, scheming and yes clothing but they had no other outlets to which they called their own guilty pleasure. Chuck looks around the room and feels his heart swell...HE DID THIS all on his own. Every blood, sweat and tear that poured from his body made him the successful man that he was today. And for that he is thankful. Nevertheless he cannot forget what brought him there. Instead of taking the high road and telling Blair what he was feeling he took the only route he knew the low road.

She was there in the bar that he stopped to have a drink and he wanted to see if the Chuck Bass charm was still there, it was still there right up to the suite at the Empire where he pleased her and felt like shit afterwards. She dozed off all the while he was trying to get her up and out of there because he knew what he did was unforgivable . It was there when Blair caught him and made him feel like the scum of the earth that he was at that time, it was there when he saw the LOVE of his life though the blood and the haze walk out not just his door but his life.

He yanked the shank that was in his bed and threw her out naked all the while he felt faint. He called Nate who carried him to the emergency room where he got 5 stitches for the cut that was just above his left eye (he raised his hand to touch it). He told Nate what happened and Nate was at lost for words. Chuck did not want to face Blair so he packed up and left for Morocco in the early hours of the morning promising that he would come back when they have both had some time to calm down and speak to Blair. Sadly it never felt like the right time and 10yrs later he is still not sure.

He never allowed himself or anyone else get close to him after that, he heard from Nate regularly so he knew that Blair had left NY as well and had not returned. Serena has just started accepting his calls and that was maybe because she was hormonal at the time he started calling. She has had her baby a boy (Chuck smiles) she sent him a photo via email he looks so much like Dan it was eerie. He was happy that Serena and Dan had settled down married 5yrs and now a new baby. She has invited him to the christening on Sunday and he would be there, now what to get a baby for a christening gift.

As he walks away from the window Chuck sits down at his desk, Chuck realizes that he needs to put the past to rest, he needs to find Blair and give her closure on what happened that night, he owes her that much and only then can he bury the skeleton that has sat in his closet for 10yrs. He knows that he will also find closure and maybe then will he be able to feel the butterflies again.

* * *

**Again sorry if this has many of you heart sick, but I want them to not ne so dependant on each other, I want them to have other things going on in their lives that don't just revolve around them. It is not healthy and and can lead to one person feeling smothered. Hope you understand where I am coming from with this story.**

Thanks again GI for you honest take on my story but I will do them justice in the following Chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Right Choice**

The days leading up to the Christening Blair and Serena reacquainted themselves with all that they could squeeze into the day and night. It made them feel like they were back in high school and Blair had her annual sleep over.

Dan got to watch a different twinkle come into Serena's eyes from being with Blair, he knew from talking with Serena that she missed her friend and that she missed having her at the wedding and at the birth of their son. Dan was happy to see Serena back into the shopping and doing some of the things she did years ago and this made him chuckle.

* * *

Serena did not say anything to Blair as yet about the fact that she had been in contact with Chuck and that she had also invited him, she knew t hat she just needed to get it out. She had not realized how deeply Blair was hurting silently, she knew that she and Blair had had some rough times in the past but that never hindered that fact that she loved her, Blair was the sister she never had, and she missed her and promised herself inwardly that she would be there for Blair no matter what may come their way.

Serena's thoughts go back to Chuck and ponder if she should tell him that Blair is also coming to the christening, and decides that she would give him a call and let him know, but first she has to tell Blair.

She call's Blair and invites her over to her home. While she is waiting Dan comes home and she tells him what she is about to do.

'Serena do you think that Blair and Chuck are ready for this?'

'Dan I honestly don't know, but I think that I should put them both on their guards, I don't want Chuck coming and Blair has a nervous breakdown, and yet I don't want my step-brothering coming and feeling like I blind sided him.' Serena says.

'Honey this is Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, I don't know about full details of what happened all those years ago but I am sure that they can work this out, these are the two that any empty room they could find they soiled it'…Serena swats at his head but laughs.

'True and I know that B is doing much better now and is more at peace with herself now than she has been years ago….AGHHHH Dan I love them both and I want them to both be at the christening, but I'm not so sure', Shaking her head Serena walks over to the couch and sits with Dan following, wrapping his arms around her, he says,

"Serena trust yourself to make the right decision after all these years your heart will lead you in the right direction, let your heart be your guide,' cupping her chin he turns her face to look at his and says 'It lead you to me' and kisses her, it's then that Serena knows what she has to do.

When Dan left to go and check on his son Serena called Chuck.

"Chuck Bass"

"Hey Chuck Serena here are you busy"

"For you sis never, what can I do for you"

"Oh nothing I just called to see how you were doing and to remind you about the Christening this Sunday, you will be here right and you do know that it will be at the apartment…"

" Serena your rambling, please just get to it" chuck is now intrigued.

"Well the thing is that I have been speaking to a friend of mine and I have invited her to the chistening'.

"Serena are you trying to set me up with a date' Chuck says chuckling, 'You do know that I don't have that problem never have, never will"

"No no Chuck it's not like that at all, Ok I'll just come out and say it'

'Finally"

"Blair's back in New York and I have invited her to the christening and I just want you to know that I do want you to be there, but I also don't want you to come there and upset her'

All the while Serena was talking chuck's mind and heart had stopped, they both stopped when he heard the name Blair, everything that he was repressing since he came to New York now came flooding back to the surface, finally he would have his chance was he ready, could he do it, would she listen, all these questions pledged his mind.

'Chuck, Chuck did you hear me, let me know that you will be civil and that you will respect that I want you and Blair both there and that there will be no Chuck and Blair show put on display"

'Serena I want tell you a story, and so far it doesn't have and they lived happily ever after as the ending.

Chuck cleared all his meetings and asked Serena if he could come over to which she said yes, Serena then realized that she told Blair to come over, she quickly called Blair and told her that something came up and that she would see her later that evening at Butter. Blair told her hat she was going to see Eleanor that evening but that they could do breakfast the next day.

Once Chuck arrived and they got past the pleasantries Chuck placed it all out on the table and told Serena everything that happened, why he did what he did, how he felt afterwards. How he wished that he could go back and do things differently but yet because of what happened he is where he is today also that he still had to make things right for Blair and ask her forgiveness.

Serena did not say anything but she let the tears fall because she now knew that she made the right choice in telling Chuck and that he still loved Blair he may not have come right out and said it, but sitting before her was a man that had lost the one true love of his life, the person that made him feel complete and Serena vowed that she would do all she could to bring them back together to get the closure that they both needed.

Dan came out with the lil Danny and was happy to see Chuck as this was the first time Chuck had ever seen Danny in person he felt a twinge in heart and hoped one day that he would have a son (funny how he seem so sentimental now) and damn he wished he had Brooklyn's shook his head and took the baby from Dan.

"Be careful how you hold him, I know that you've had practice holding things small and delicate but what your holding now is precious' Dan remarked.

"Brooklyn you have jokes...and yes I had practice do YOU need some pointers'

"OK..there's a baby in the room' laughed Serena.

After Chuck left and lil danny was put to bed Serena let Dan in on all that she knew in regards to what had happened with Chuck and Blair keeping the more delicate info of Blair still to herself and asked his help in reuniting them. Dan who usually would not want to get involved agreed because he knew that Serena was thinking with her heart and only wanted the best for her best friend and her brother.

* * *

**To all that have reviewed thank you for taking the time out to let me know your thoughts and feelings on this story. **

**To my Chair shippers we are almost there, to my Darena shippers their love for each other is pure. **

**I hope that this chapter though not C/B will help you in understanding how they will be brought together and Serena help along the way.**

**Again thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all the wonderful followers of this story thank you for reading as well as reviewing. I appreciate everything that is commented on in regards to work of love. I hope that 1st time readers would fall in love with this story as well as those that er following will continue to love and follow.**

**Thanks again to the faithful readers. Chair Love to you all**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Combustion**

The day of the christening arrived and the Humphrey household was abuzz with activity.

Lily was there directing the caterers in the seating arrangements and was almost shelled shocked when she saw Chuck's name on one of the place cards she placed that name next to her own she wanted her step son close and Scott was placed to her other side, her two boys she smiled to herself she loved them both, Scott had become such a great force in her life that she has gotten over the hurt of putting him up for adoption and it was with his forgiveness and his love that this had come to happen. As for Chuck she was overwhelmed at the extent of his prosperity in his business life she would like to see him settle down like Serena and Scott, but baby steps she reminded herself he had to be handled more cautiously than the others, Charles was a flight risk and she is not ready for this bird to fly from the nest just yet.

Rufus is there holding lil Danny basking in the joys of having a grandson that is so well behaved. He looks at Danny and sees Dan when he was a baby and fells so fortunate to have such a wonderful family. Scott has brought his wife and two daughters, Jenny and her fiancé Sebastian were there and Eric would be coming later that evening. It could not get any better than this family was the most precious gift of all and Rufus felt like the wealthiest man in New York.

Serena and Dan were in their room talking of their plan.

'So Serena you'll get Blair and keep her occupied and once Chuck arrives I'll keep him outside at the bar.'

'Yes I just need some time to talk to Blair and let her know that Chuck is here, I hope that she doesn't get angry, but she really has matured and I think that though not expecting this surprise I think she will understand'

'Honey' Dan says embracing her from the back and placing a kiss on her shoulder 'Blair knows that you love her and would never do anything to hurt her or bring her grief, believe that what you are doing is all in your love for both of them'

Turning around to face her husband 'I know there was more to you than being great in bed when I married you. I love you so much Dan and I just want Blair and Chuck to have what we have.'

"Ahh this is Chuck and Blair and I don't think we could ever reach what they have ..: Dan said causing Serena to laugh.

They left both deep down inside having their doubts but believing in the power of love.

Blair arrived first and Serena made the rounds with her Lily hugged her, Rufus gave her a warm smile and asked how ling she would be staying to which she said she was not sure of just yet, Scott was well Scott but his daughter s were beautiful Blair gave him that much. Jenny was happy to see her and it showed in her smile. Blair felt like she was home not that she did not have a home but these are the people that played such a big part in her life before and she was ready for them to be back in her life. Blair smiled feeling that her life was on track and for this she felt at ease.

Chuck arrived and was surprised to see Dan accost him and take him under his wing. It gave Chuck the feeling that there was something going on and Chuck Bass was one to always know what was in store. He allowed Dan to guide him thru but he knew that there was something bigger going on behind the scene, so Chuck decided to play along, that trademark smirk on his face the whole time.

The ceremony began and that is when he saw her, she was at the front standing next to Serena, at the same time Serena's eyes were pinned to his face and that is when Serena almost dropped lil Danny because during all the catching up she did not have time to speak with Blair and now she knows that she messed up.

Chuck looked at Blair and it felt like molten lava had been oozed on him, he closed his eyes said a prayer opened them again ad she was still there, looking even more beautiful than she had 10 years ago. He felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and knew that he butterflies were resurrecting, that feeling that he had waited 10 yrs to feel, that feeling that only one woman had ever made him feel was back and he knew that he did not want it to go. Chuck sat there thru the whole ceremony and knew that he had to get to her alone away from everyone. He would do whatever it took to talk to her and explain what had happened and ask her forgiveness, yes Chuck would do it no more running away and leaving it for another time today was the day. He also got an uncomfortable feeling in his groin and saw that he was hard for her after all these years it only took a look at her and he had to have her, but first thing first he had to set these right.

Blair stood there beside Serena and she felt so happy, happy to see her friend and her husband do much in live and totally devoted to the child in her arms, then she saw Serena look at the back and almost drop lil Danni and that is when she turned her head and saw him. It was a feeling of having cold water thrown in her face; she quickly turned her head back to the priest. All the while her thoughts running wild, why hadn't Serena told her he would be there? All kinds of emotions were now crashing through Blair body, anger, resentment, hurt, happiness, love but the one that was coursing thru her body more than any of these was sexual awakening.

Once the ceremony had ended Blair told Serena she needed to speak with her alone, Serena told her sure because she knew what it was about and told her she just needed to get everything sorted and she would meet her in the quest bedroom. All the while Chuck who was lurking nearby heard this and followed after Blair unbeknownst to Blair and Serena.

When he saw her go into the room he assure that the coast was clear and that no one would see him follow after her and made his way into the room behind her, once inside the room he locked the door. Without turning around Blair said "OK S fess up, because I know that this is not a coincidence that Chuck is here'.

'No, but my dear sis could have only meant for the best' Chuck said.

"Chuck…..I thought you were Serena, what are you doing here?'

'I was invited, I mean not into this room with you but…'

'Chuck I don't think that I am ready for this. Please just let me leave' She said moving to go around him to the door.

But Chuck was much faster and reached for her wrist and stopped her, when they touched there were sparks that radiated up from where there skin touched crawling all through their bodies and before they both knew what hit them they were kissing, Blair hands were at the nape of his neck pulling at his hair, a feeling so familiar but almost forgotten. Chucks hands moves all over her body reacquainting himself with every curve.

'Blair you have to tell me to stop if you don't want this to go any further, we have enough going on with us without adding another piece of wood to the fire' Chuck pleaded.

'I only know that after all that I have been through, this feeling I'm feeling is what I want more than anything' Blair replied.

'Then say it Blair…. say you want me'. All the while Chuck was removing the skimpy piece of lace under her dress and was about to probe that sacred area.

' Chuck ….I want what we can give each other and that is pleasure' Blair cried out at the same time that Chuck put one finger and then two into he moist center.

All this time Chuck was holding her body up with his other arm, he felt Blair's hand unbuckling his belt and giving him the release that he needed from his confinement in his pants. She stroked the silken head feeling the familiarity of it shape and it's size and knew that after 10yrs without any sexual she had to have this right now, no cares about what would happen after wards. Blair knew that she would feel complete that she would worry about the consequences later, right now she just wanted to feel.

Chuck was at the same time experiencing a kaleidoscope of emotions on one hand he wanted to stop and explain everything to Blair, he wanted to know that she understood that he was sorry for that he had done and put her through, he wanted her forgiveness, but the need for her body was more that he could handle and he promised himself that he would find a way afterwards to tell Blair everything.

There lips locked, their breathing became rugged, Chuck looked over at the bed and knew that they wouldn't make it, he lifted Blair up and she wrapped her legs around his body, Chuck turned and placed her body up against the wall.

'Blair are you sure' He asked one more time.

Taking him and guiding him to her threshold was her answer and that is when Chuck lost it, he surged forward into her and it felt just as it had all those years ago in the back of his limo she felt so tight , that he grit his teeth from the pain of it but he pushed further and further in until he was completely engulfed in her body. Blair cried out but this was not from pain it was from the pleasure of him being apart of her, the pleasure of two becoming one.

He started a steady pace and Blair quickly joined in, this was one thing hat they did so well together, as the rhythm increased Chuck knew that he would lose it and said a silent prayer that Blair would reach her climax before him, he placed one hand between them and found that sensitive nub that he caressed. He felt her inner muscles begin to tremble around him and knew that she was almost there, and as he felt her tumble he let go and they both soared together all the while crying out and clutching each other.

Blair with her head lying on Chuck's shoulder felt tiny tremors still pulsing through her and wished that things were different. She knows that she should not regret what had happened but knew that she just needed to get out and get out now.

Chuck was now weak from the force of what had just happened and tried his best to continue to hold Blair up, in his mind it felt like a dream to have experienced what he did and with who he had done it with but her scent was all around him intoxicating him. He kissed her neck and then her collar. It was then that Chuck felt the butterflies tossing and turning all through his body and he knew without any doubt that he would make things right again and make Blair his wife.

Blair let her legs down and headed to the adjoining bathroom to clean up. When she came back she saw Chuck standing by the window looking out but he turned when he heard her enter the room.

"Blair look I want to say that I do not regret what just happened, my only regret is that I.......'

'You regret Chuck I have spent the last 10 years piecing my life back together, most of it had nothing to do with you but because of what you did I had a breakdown. I never thought I would be happy again Chuck, I never thought I would be this sane, you were the one person that I never thought would hurt me the way you did, after everything we did to each other before we got togther I really felt that it was a slap in my face for you to have sex with a whore, it was a slap in my face so don't you go around talking about you regret at least I was faithful'...Blair said tears streaking down her face.

"Blair I know that I can't change what happened but know this if I could change one thing in my life it would be that, I would do things differently. I know that I hurt you and Blair when you hurt I hurt, Blair I am a lost man without you, I need you to forgive me for what I did, I need you to give me a chance in explaining Blair I just want to know that at the end of the day you have closure.' Chuck said looking her square in the eyes.

"Chuck I am in a happy place right now I don't want to open that door again, I cut like a knife deep into my heart ..."

"Blair it was stupid what I did, but please allow me....'

"NO chuck, we had sex, that's it ...nothing more you don't have to say or do anything.' Blair said heading towards the door.

"We have never or will ever have SEX ' Chuck said between clinched teeth

the tension was suddenly broken by a knock on the door "B R you in there and why is the door locked, open up B' Serena's voice was frantic

Blair opened the door and Serena saw Chuck in the room "What is going on here, why are the two of you locked in here B are you ok, Chuck what did you do'. Serena said all this in one breath.

:S it was great being here but I am leaving nothing that you did but present company lead me to my decision let everyone know I said bye' Blair said and left.

Serena turns to Chuck and says "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN"T UPSET HER.....'

"Serena I did not do anything, I made a promise and I kept it but right now sis I have bigger fish to fry'. Chuck said as he walked away.

Serena went into the room to ensure that nothing was broken, that is when something in a corner caught her eye, she went over and saw the lace thong on the ground 'EWWWWW' she said but she smiled because she knew now that Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck were inevitable.

* * *

**And finish. This Chapter took so long because I had to re read and re-write it over to ensure that it was not to smutty. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chair Love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok...... again to all those of you that are reading thank you and for those of you that are reviewing **(huggles)** to you. I am glad so many of you are taking the time to read this story. Thank you for taking the time to get inside my head via this story and again I hope I did not disappoint.

* * *

As Chuck was leaving the Humphrey home, he pulled out his phone and called for his PI to find out were Blair was staying. He had to talk to her , and sort things out after what happened today, he knew that there was still a chance that Blair still cared about him and he was never one to let an opportunity pass him by.

Blair made her way back to the hotel and once she arrived at her room she ran straight to the bathroom , tore of her dress and turned the shower on at full blast as hot as her body would allow. She needed to get the feeling of his lips, his hands and anything else that she felt made her feel dirty scalded off her body. While in the shower Blair's mind went back to what happened and she let out a defeated sigh how could she after 10 yrs of not seeing him just allow him to touch her, how had she allowed herself to fall into that same routine that she had fell into years ago with Chuck. He only had to look at her and she felt her world explode. Once she had finished washing herself until her body was red from the scrubbing Blair got out the tub and wiping the now fogged over mirror looked at the reflection staring back at her, she looked like a woman that had had the time of her life. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes had a sparkle that she hadn't seen for years. That still did nothing but made her feel worse. How could she have been so weak, all the money she paid to her shrink all the talk about being stronger than before…yeah what a crock of bull, here she was now resenting the past few hours and the person that was the cause of it 'Damn that motherchucker.' She said turning away from the mirror.

Chuck phone rang as he was coming out of the shower at the Empire as he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was his PI, "Go ahead' after getting the information that he needed Chuck got dress and while looking himself over said "There's no time like the present' and left to go and talk to Blair.

Blair was sitting down contemplating her next course of action when she heard a knock on the door, she wasn't expecting anyone but maybe it could be Serena and she did have a few choice words for her dear friend. Opening the door Blair started "S look who gave you the …..' she stopped when she saw who was standing there.

"What are you doing here, more importantly how did you find me?'

"to your first question I would think that is obvious to see you as for your second I'm Chuck Bass, I know everything" he said smirking all the while moving forward to enter the room.

Blair moved ahead positioning her body in front of him to stop him but this was a wrong move because once their bodies touched it felt like electricity was coursing , and Blair jerk back all the while Chuck stood there smirking.

"What do you want Chuck' Blair said folding her arms over her chest.

I want to talk Blair I promise, give me a chance to talk about what happened'

I don't think I want to open back up that wound Chuck I am moving on with my life and I don't see what sense it would make to go back to the past'

We went back to the past today Blair and it felt good…Oh you can try and deny it but remember Waldorf I know you better than you know yourself'

This brought a shocked gasp from Blair how dare he bring up sex " Chuck you really are a heinous Basstard' Blair said now trying to close the door, but Chuck was much more faster and jammed his shoulder in between the door a pushed his way in causing Blair to fall back a bit.

Chuck leave before I call security' she said through clinched teeth

"Blair I only want to talk, will you deny me the opportunity to a lit tell my side of the story'

"I really wish I did kill you that night, you don't tell someone that you love them then sleep with another woman Chuck'

'Blair calm down and let me talk to you, Blair please' chuck said running his hand through his hair.

And that is when Blair saw it, the scar above his eye where she had hit him that night and without thinking she reached forward to touch it, but Chuck caught her wrist and stopped here.

'Don't Blair this a reminder to me to never piss of a Waldorf, I see this everyday and everyday I am reminded of what I did'. Walking around her to the window he looks over New York.

'Blair these years have been some the best years of my life will not lie and tell you there were never any pleasurable times, but I knew that something was missing no matter how I tired to fill the void it still was empty'. Chuck started in a strangled voice.

Blair turned towards his back 'I don't want to hear about the whores that you fucked Chuck , I don't want to hear about the party and fun you had YOU HURT ME CHUCK and your standing there saying that the past 10yrs have been the best, you really area selfish son of a bitch'

Turning to face Blair 'I don't mean in that way Blair' rubbing the back of his neck chuck started again 'Blair what I'm saying is that because of what happened I became what I am today and no not a selfish basstard but more focus on getting the prize and never settling for second best and I did it on my own'. Chuck said, Blair went to make a comment but Chuck held up his hand for her to remain quiet and continued 'Yes that night I slept with aanother woman I will not deny that Blair, I did it and once I was done I felt like the earth could have opened up and swallowed me whole straight into hell, I'm not here trying to make any excuse , but Blair I had never been in relationship and when you came along I became someone that only you knew. You were in my every thought , you were in the air that I breathe, you wee the right to all my wrongs with you by my side I felt invincible, like I was king of the world. When you weren't with me I felt lost and lonely, then I started thinking that I needed you for so much , you knew almost everything if you did not agree with it or like it I followed your feelings never my own. We had the same interest and we did just about EVERYTHING together, Blair it is not that I minded but I began to feel that I was TOO DEPENDANT on you, I felt like without you I would never be able to do anything and that is when I started feeling like a caged bird.'

And with these words a tears fell from Chuck's eyes but he continued 'Blair it is not that I did not love you , I loved you more than I sometimes loved myself, but I needed to feel that I was still the Chuck Bass that I thought I was, I felt I needed to be able to do something on my own that did not have to have your approval...I'll be the first to say that I picked the shittest thing to want to do but I honestly did not think that I would have gone thru with it, but when it was all said and done I had and that is when you came, Blair I can only ask you for your understanding if you are not ready to forgive me yet, I am sorry for the pain that I caused you I would never intentionally make you hurt all those years ago I wanted to come to you and explain but the time just never felt right but I promised that whenever the opportunity presented it self I would seize it. Blair even before what happened today happened I knew in my heart that I still loved you and if given a second chance with you I would take it without a second thought, it was AMAZING , you felt so right in my arms it was like coming home ....Blair I love you, do you hear me I love you' the last part was said almost like a whisper and with so much emotion that tears were sliding down Blair's face.

Chuck reached out to wipe the tears from her face and then leaned his head down and licked the tears from her face, he then trailed his lips to capture he lips in a kiss and prieced his tongue into her mouth twining his tongue with hers pulling her body into him.

Blair had allowed him to kiss her and it felt so good but then she remembered how they got her and she bite his tongue 'What the hell was that for?' Chuck barked while pulling back.

'You think just because you said some speech you practiced all of ten years I will let you taste paradise again, Chuck I may have had one lapse in judgement but it won't happen again' Blair said with fury in her eyes.

'Blair it not like that at all I missed you , I missed us....yes I fucked up Blair but 10 years of angry, hurt and resentment is a long time I'm tired of hiding and running from what I am feeling from what I want and what I want Blair Waldorf is you' Chuck said looking at Blair with eyes that spoke the truth.

'Well that is just to bad Chuck' was Blair reply, walking away, but she turned suddenly and said 'What gives you the right to stand there and say you love me, Chuck love should have brought you looking for me, Love should have made you think twice, Love should have made you not sleep with a whore. I LOVED you with my every being Chuck'

"Blair do you hear waht your saying, I knew this and it was not healthy we leaned on each other to strongly Blair' Chuck interrupted.

'Yet Chuck I did not sleep with anyone even in the ten years we have not seen each other Chuck no man has had the honor seeing much less touching this body, I know that it has been years but that doesn't stop me from feeling the hurt I felt not with you so close, I gave you all that I had Chuck and you threw it away for a moment of pleasure'

'Blair if I can remember correctly it was no were close to good' Chuck responded.

'I don't care Chuck all I know that is my Bulimia came back, I felt like I was ready to die, I don't trust men anymore and I had to seek counseling for it , all the hurt I repressed came back, how my father left me I thought he loved me but yet he went ot France to live with a MAN...I know that is were my abandonment issues started and that is why I held on to Nate when I knew I did not really want him but he was the safe choice to me back then only to see he was just as bad. Then Serena left that almost tore me to pieces she was my best friend and she just left saying nothing, then my mother who was more concerned about her work and oh my weight more than she was concerned about her daughter that cried herself to sleep at night, that purged herself to be the prefect looking daughter I was messed up before us, but Chuck when you came into my life it didn't matter I had you I did not need anyone else as long as I had you, but you did just what they did took my love and tossed it to the side, Chuck I don't know if I can ever feel that way again'. Crying uncontrollably now Blair fall on the bed, Chuck comes over and holds her to his chest, smelling her hair.

'Blair I knew what you went through but I thought you were over it all, I'm sorry for being so self righteous and not taking the time to really get to know you, but I don't want what we had in the past Blair I want a future with you finally free of all the ghost of the past, I want a stronger Blair I just know that I want you Blair I LOVE you more that I have ever LOVED any other human being, Please we can work thru this I will go to counseling with you so that we can both get thru this TOGETHER.' Kissing the top of her head.

'You would do that for me Chuck' Blair says looking p into his eyes

'For you Waldorf I would do anything'.

"Chuck I think that in lieu of all that has happened and said today I need some time to really think things over' Blair said pushing out of Chuck's embrace. 'I can't think clearly now with all these emotions rushing thru me, please Chuck can you leave I promise to call you when I am ready to talk' Blair said hoping that he understood.

'OK Blair take your time I know that this was alot to have to have dealt with today, but while your thinking just remember that I love you and nothing you do or say will change that.' And he get up looking back once more time at Blair and leaves.

Blair stares at the door now closed and lets the tears flow. She knows that she doesn't want to get hurt again but that she still loves Chuck and she now knows why he did what he did but it still hurts. After laying in the bed for a few hours not being able to fall asleep from all the thoughts going thru her mind Blair picks up the phone and calls to get a flight back to Brussels (the first thing leaving), she is not running away she just need to set her footing out of New York so that she can have a clear head while she makes her choice on what to do also she can talk to her shrink. But deep down inside Blair knows that she still loves Chuck, but was she ready to let the past rest and move on to a future free fo ghost of what she did, she had already forgiven and talked things out with her father, mother and Serena and their relationship has blossomed into something far greater than before. Was she ready to do this with Chuck only time would tell, but right now she had a cab to catch. Once again like a thief in the night Blair Waldorf left New York and Chuck Bass.

* * *

I hope now that I have given you just enough information now on both Chuck and Blair and why they are the way they are right now. I hope that it is believable as well as entertaining. **ENJOY.**

**Chair Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, faithful readers that follow this story. Thank you faithful reviewers that make me smile. I appreciate you all and hope that even though I am coming to the closing of this story that you will follow me in my next story. It will be a rated M story next time. **

**My praises to you for reading this story as you have praised me for writing it, I never would have come this far had it not been for you support. XOXOXO**

* * *

**It All Comes Back to You.**

**3 months Later**.

Blair made her way out the elevator toward her shrinks office, she was out of breath something that was happening alot lately. She shook it of as not having gotten enough sleep over the past few months, whenever she closed her eyes he was there in her mind, he consumed her dreams. Shaking her head she made her way to the receptionist, who told her to go right in the doctor was waiting.

When Blair stepped through the door she was greeted by Dr Schmidt who had been her psychiatrist for the past seven years, but when she turned towards the couch she saw a face that she thought she would never see again, for there sitting down was Chuck Bass.

'What is going on here Dr. Schmidt?' Blair asked.

'Blair I know that this is a surprise but I can assure you that Mr. Bass, Chuck is here only for today session and if you don't want him here I can ask him to leave.' She replied.

"Yes I don't want him here....'

"Blair please give me a chance, you don't know what the past months have been like for me, I need to see you and speak to you' Chuck said getting up from the couch and walking over to Blair.

'We don't have anything to talk about Chuck I'm sorry but if you don't mind I would like for you to leave and if you don't I will,' Blair said now visibly shaking with anger or was it fear.

'Chuck I think it is best that you leave as this is Blair's session and she is not ready to face you, I'll reschedule you for tomorrow let Mrs. Gunther give you the time and again I am sorry.' she said now sitting behind her desk.

"Wait he is a patient ' Blair said.

'Yes he is, but this is your session and I can always re.....'

'How long Chuck' Blair said looking him square in the eyes

'Two months' Chuck said

'Your telling me that for the past two months you have been coming here and I didn't have a clue'

'Yes Blair hard as this may be to believe I have been seeing her, I will admit that at first I was trying to find out all I could about you ...'

'But that is against the law Bass'

"When has that ever stopped me Waldorf, but the good doctor here would not have any of it, she actually saw through my facade and offered me her services to which I accepted.'

'What you need to know how to bang more whores...'

'No...I wanted to know how I could have you'

'I'm not a possession Chuck, I'll never be owned'

'Never say never stranger things have been known to happen'

While the back and forth had been going on Dr. Schmidt sat back and observed as well as took notes.

'Well I'm speaking for myself and I know that I will never be possessed by anyone let alone you.'

'Blair you are clearly getting upset and my aim was not to come here and do that so I'll take my leave now, good afternoon ladies' and with that Chuck left.

'That was something to see' Dr Schmidt said smiling 'So with that being said let us begin'.

* * *

**Chuck POV**

Chuck left the doctor's office heart racing, he felt a wave of calm wash over him. She was alright, she looked even more beautiful then she did when he saw her in New york 3 months ago. His Blair.

When he woke up that morning in New york and went to the hotel only to find out that she had checked out he felt like a mad man, he called his PI and offered him triple his price if he could find her, he was not about to let another 10 years past. He was ready to fight for Blair, ready to put it all on the line in the name of love for her, he had to have Blair in his life, he knew that without here again he would become nothing. And if he left it Serena he would have been a dead nothing, she was livid with anger when she realized that Blair had flown New York again and again because of Chuck, she would have castrated him, but Dan reminded her that Chuck had not sowed his oats yet and that she would end up going to jail leaving him and lil Danny, at that point she calmed down and told him the world would do not to have any little Chuck Bass running around, and Chuck thought to himself that maybe she was right what is it was some mutant gene that Bass men had and he didn't think it would be fair to have another Bass man hurting someone else the way he hurt Blair. He had already looked into getting a vasectomy a few years back, but now he was sure that he would do it no more worries about mistakes afterwards.

Once he informed Serena of his intention she was behind him again, because she wanted her friend her sister back, as short a time as they spent together while Blair was NY, Serena had felt a new bond grow between them and she was ready to expand on that even further until she got the shock that Blair had left, Chuck assured her that eve if he was to fail...which he told her he wouldn't no matter how long it took....he would bring Blair back. Serena was so sure about that until his PI had called him and gave him information on Blair. He did not approach her at work, nor did he go to her apartment, but he watched her in her day to day living and it made him want her all the more. He thought that everything was going to be fine, he knew that she was angry and hurting but he thought that they could have dealt with it together only to see that she ran away. he knows what it is like to ran away he had done it to her so many times before. He had closed her out made her feel as though she was nothing when deep down inside she was his everything.

He had come to the doctor's office to pay her off and get the information that he wanted only to have reverse physiology turned on him, but for that he is glad. Though only two months under the doctors care he felt at ease in his life, though still hurting emotionally by being deserted by Blair he knew that good things come to those that wait, and wait he was prepared to do. he had called Serena and told her everything and she agreed that he needed counseling, she just wanted Blair to be happy and back in New York. he hasn't felt so alive and free in years now all he needed was Blair's forgiveness and her love.

* * *

Blair left the doctor's office after her session and went to a nearby cafe to get a cup of coffee. While sitting there i mind went back over what she had discussed with Dr. Schmidt but more importantly what she did not say, how when she saw him in the office she felt an old familiar feeling in her stomach at first she had played it off as the queasy feeling that she had been experiencing alot lately, but it wasn't that she felt it pool right down into the seat of a lace undies. Blair caught her lips as her mind went back to that afternoon the way he touched her, the way he kissed her and how good it had felt to feel him becoming one with her, Oh god Blair thought what was wrong with her she hasn't had illicit thoughts like these for years and those were the first years she left NY. 'DAMN THAT MOTHERCHUCKER' she said and not quite feeling up to finishing her coffee she left.

Dr. Schmidt wants her and Chuck to do a little of their counseling sessions together after explaining to Blair what it would entitle as well as showing that the pro's out weighed the cons Blair told her she would think about it. Was she really ready for Chuck to be apart of the one place she found peace, was she really ready to allow him to get close to her again. He had said that he was willing to go to counseling with her when they spoke in NY and here he was these past months doing it himself and now he was ready to do it with her, for her, maybe Chuck Bass had changed, but she also had changed. Was she ready to lay the past to rest, more importantly was she ready to lay her past with Chuck Bass to rest. Blair felt that something unexpected was going to come of her reacquainting herself with Chuck but what it was she could not place her hands on, she knew where ever she and Chuck were concerned there was always something bound to happen.

* * *

Chuck sat back in the limo and watched intently as Blair sat and attempted to drink her coffee, while looking at her her saw that she didn't look well, yes she was glowing but he eyes were hollow and she looked fatigued, was she ill, did her bulimia come back he couldn't go on watching and stepped out the limo into her path.

'Stalk me much Bass'

'As long as you know that it is only you I stalk'

'What do you want Chuck, I really am not feeling for a public display right now'

'You just looked as though you could use a ride home'

'Really'

'I promise I won't bit'

'No you'll only touch'

'Ohh...you wound me Waldorf'

'And I do know how you are a sucker for pain'

'You know me so well....now are you going to get in or am I going to have to put you in'

'Ok...ok...only because I am really tired...but I will have my eyes on you Bass'

'I wouldn't want them anywhere else Waldorf'

They both got in the limo Chuck waited for Blair to give him her address (he knew where she lived, but didn't want Blair to know that he did) and Chuck instructed the driver where they were headed. When they reached to Blair's apartment Chuck got out and helped Blair out the limo, she had dozed off the last 5 minutes of the ride and he had let her rest all the while telling himself he had to find out what was going on with her.

'OK...thanks for the ride it was pleasant Chuck'

'Really because present company dozed off, see now if I was touching and biting you would have been up the whole time'

' the Bass man has jokes....ha ...ha'

'Seriously Blair I want to do counseling with you, I asked you in NY and everything I said was the truth nothing has changed the only thing that has changed is that I love you even more than I did before Blair and that I will do everything that I can to make you believe it and love me back.

'Chuck I don't know what to say, I guess that was why I ran from you in NY ...I don't know if I am ready'

'Blair please give me a chance'

they were in front of the apartment building and Blair could see two of her neighbour standing watching as thought they were being entertained by a TV show and though she knew that what she was going to do was wrong she couldn't help herself.

'Do you want to come up to apartment?'

Chuck couldn't utter a word all he did was nod his head and followed Blair to her apartment. Chuck couldn't believe it after two months of being on the outside looking in he was actually going in, he felt the butterflies fluttering with more force in his stomach and all he could say was thank God he did not kill the butterflies. When they got to Blair's apartment it wasn't what Chuck was expecting the Blair he knew was lavish, this was a normal apartment with normal furniture, she really had put her old life behind her, she looked so at home as she went about opening the curtains and Chuck was really able to see Blair's home better.

'You can pick up your lip Chuck, I made a change in my life not just my address, this is the new Blair Waldorf, whop lives by her own rules'

'I am just surprised to see you at ease here, the same woman that wouldn't take a subway or feel remorse by anything at all relating to Brooklyn, it's alot to take in Blair'

'Well this is me now Chuck, no pretending I'm happy with who I am and who I have become.'

'I can see that Blair , but still I want to be apart of your life'

'Are you ready to give up your life Chuck?'

'Blair for you I will"

Blair looked at Chuck and saw something in his eyes that she had never seen, she saw a man that was ready to put it all on the line for love, Blair walked over to Chuck pulled him by his coat lapels and kissed him, it started soft and sweet and he was tentative, but Blair was feeling the fire burning from deep within and she ground her mouth harder against his and he responded. Chuck pulled back , looked her in the eyes 'are you sure' Blair's answer was to lead him to her bedroom and strip his cloths off piece by piece, this was torture for Chuck who whenever it came to Blair it was fire, she threw him to the bed and started to strip her own clothes off, had her breast grown fuller, did she look like she had put on a few pounds. Chuck didn't say a word about it because though his mind was working, down below was working at an even faster pace. Blair took control, she got on top and she took Chuck on the ride of a lifetime.

* * *

'Blair do you regret what happened between us in NY as well as just now'

"No I don't Chuck, I thought I would but right now I just feel so at peace'

'Blair about earlier , you never answered me, will you allow me to be apart of your sessions, there is so much I missed and I want to know everything about you Blair, you have been there for me through thick and thin and you never gave up on me, Blair I promise you that I will never give up on you. I love you Blair with every fibre of my being' Chuck said now facing Blair.

'I thought I would go crazy that 1st month that I did not know where you were , I felt like nothing mattered and to top it off I had Serena threatening to cut of the family jewels for running you away again, I am so sorry if I over whelmed you Blair, but my love for you consumes me to the point where I can't think straight, all I know is that I want you and will do anything to have you, lair please give me a chance to prove and show you that I can be a better man, that I am a better man a man ready for you love.' he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Blair couldn't talk as the emotions welled up inside her she felt like a damn ready to explode. 'OK Chuck I'll do the sessions with you.'

'Thank you Blair this is just the first step, whatever I have to do I will do it with bells on.'

'Oh Bass don't make promises that you will not be able to keep'

'I keep my promises Waldorf'

'Oh really because I have a pair of bells and I would really like to hear them jingle' Blair said heading to her drawer.

All Chuck thought right then was the more things change, the more they remain the same, his trademark smirk on his face because he was nevr one to let any opportunity pass him by.

* * *

Oh yeah.....finally finished, not were I was heading but ended up this route in any event. Hope you guys liked his chapter. Reviewing is totally up to you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh guys...I humbly thank you all for again taking the chance on continuing to read this story. It has taken on a life of it's own, it totally went were I was not expecting it to go...(weird that I am the one that is writing the story and I'm saying that it is taking on a life of it's own)...but honestly I know what I want to write but I let my imagination take over and end up with something completely different from what I had panned out.**

**To my biggest FAN - Sheena, you have spiked my desire for writing even more with your praises, I appreciate them all good and bad.**

**To all the persons that are reviewing -Stella296, kaypie, xoxoS, Cblover1995, xoxogg4lifexoxo, hockeyrocks1323, HnM skinnys, GGirl-CB4BW my thanks to all of you for all your support. Your time taken reading this story is appreciated.**

**To each and everyone of you wether you have reviewed or not I am humbled by your support of this story and I hope that I continue to open your mind to a new concept of the Chuck and Blair romance.**

* * *

**Surprises**

That night even after all they had shared that evening Blair asked Chuck to leave and though he tried all he could to convince her to let him stay she stuck to her ground and told him good night. Chuck sat in the limo as he had done over the past months and looked up at her apartment window he felt a stirring in his pants and willed himself to not get HOT and bothered again, he had enjoyed his time with Blair today and even through the sex had been phenomenal, it was being with her in her own setting, seeing the laughter reach her eyes and seeing that her body was even more luscious that it had been before made him feel that he was going to be all right, he had everything that he wanted in his life again and it was all Blair. He knows that years ago he had been to that same place with her being the center of his world, but knew that this time it was different because back then he was dependant on Blair, she was hos sole source of his existence in everything he did, but now having achieved all the things that he did, he now had the need to achieve something greater and that was making Blair his wife. Funny how back then it was a need of desperation and now it is a need to be complete, for she was completely and utterly the love of his life and nothing would stop him even if it took for the rest of his life he would have her and do all he could to make her the happiest and most loved woman in the world.

* * *

Blair Lay-ed back in her tub soaking away the aches in her body, parts of her that hadn't been utilized in years now revolting from having been taken for a rough ride, she smile at every ache as she though back to what brought on those aches, even after all the years she and Chuck still had great sex and an animalistic lust for one another. He could do things with his tongue that drove her to climb a wall, the way his hands and lips seem to find every crevasses that her body tired to hide amazed her, only Chuck Bass had ever made her feel that way. She touch her breast remembering the way he lapped on them and lap he did, but while he did that they ached her and now touching them she found that she experience some pain, she thought it had to do with how he paid diligent attention to them that it had made them a bit over sensitive but now she wasn't so sure, was her monthly due to come, she would have to check. Once she came out the tub and dawn a robe Blair thought back to what she had agreed to, she would do counselling sessions with Chuck, was this going to turn out for her good or bad, was she going to be able to open up herself to Chuck also was she ready to hear what he had to say, so far the best communication they had was in the bed, was she really ready to bare herself naked emotionally as well as mentally, yawning Blair laid across the bed promising to check he calender in the morning to see when her period was due.

* * *

_HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!_No, No ...that can't be right, ok Blair calm done go and check an American calender, ok that's fair enough, Blair went to get her American calender...._WELL SWEET BABY JESUS_*.....that sure as hell can't be right, I surely would have noticed......_OMG....I haven't had a period for not one month but well over two months...._counting back Blair saw that she hadn't had a period for 10 weeks, falling back onto her couch Blair sat still thinking back, he had to happened when she and Chuck had reacquainted themselves in NY, she tried to remember if they had used a condom, but her mind didn't recall them doing so, _OH GOD...._how could I have let this happen she thought resting her face in her hands, what am I going to do, how can I take care of a baby , much less what is Chuck going to say, Blair you have only missed a period , well two technically counting , it may be due to the stress of all that has happened over these past months, remember the scare you got in high school and how it turned out to be nothing, _that is true, it maybe just stress YES...just stress..._but to be sure Blair made an appointment to see the doctor, but in her haste to get the earliest available date she completely forgot that the day she was confirming for was her day to Dr. Schmidts next session.

The week dragged on, she spoke to Chuck on the phone as well as went on one dinner date with him to which she did not allow to end with them in bed together to which Chuck understood. On the day of her appointment Blair was trying her best to remain positive but looking at herself in the mirror the morning of her doctors appointment she saw that her body looked different, she saw that her breast were fuller than before and that her normally flat stomach looked to have a slight roundness to it, Blair stated hyperventilating only catching herself when she realized that she needed to calm herself down before she caused herself to to have another attack and she hadn't had one in years. Just remain calm and see what the doctor has to ay she said to herself in the mirror , she dressed and left for her appointment.

At Dr. schmidt's office Chuck and the doctor waited for Blair after about 45 minutes the doctor asked him if he wanted to re-schedule for another day but once she looked into Chuck's eyes she saw that they were glistening with tears, this came as a shock as she and Chuck had had may sessions and he never once cried only now to see him shedding tears, Chuck looked at the doctor and said ' She ran away again, I messed up again.'

Dr. Schmidt asked him why he would think that he messed up again. Chuck told her about what happened in NY ..everything the confrontation and the sex. The doctor was again in shock as Blair had omitted the sex part of her NY trip. Chuck went on to tell her how he had spoken to Blair about his feelings and all that he had went through over the years, and she ran away from him. He then went on to tell her about how they had spent the week together and how again he had let his desires for her overtake him and had slept with her again and now because of it she has ran away again. Dr. Schmidt could see then pain in Chuck eyes and knew that this was a man ready to make amends for all he had done to Blair, this was man that felt pain when to the outside world he was invincible, here was a man that had totally and honestly lost his heart to one woman more importantly , he had lost it to Blair Waldorf. Chuck after confessing all that he did asked to leave because he was ready again to start looking for his Blair, he called her phone at home and got no answer, he called her cell and got her voice message, he was distraught. He had to find her, he went by her building and that is when he saw her walking in jumping out the limo before it came to a complete stop Chuck raced up to Blair ....'Blair.....Blair' she turned around looking flustered 'Oh Chuck I wasn't expecting you here' he took her in his arms and kissed her, feeling the need to at least have one part of their bodies joined.

leaning his head back 'Blair I thought you had left again'

'Why would you thin that?'

'You didn't show up for our session and you turned me away the other night, I thought that I had frightened you off again' He said pain in voice.

'Chuck ...was our session today...Oh God I'm sorry I completely forgot....I had a more pressing appointment that I HAD to attend today, it completely slipped my mind'

'Blair please don't you ever do that to me again, my heart felt as though it had left my body and my mind felt as if I was about to lose it, I can't say that what I experienced to day is anywhere close to what you may have gone through but it felt like the end of my life today.'

'Chuck we need to talk.......'

'Blair I know and that is why I was there at Dr Schmidt's for our session, you were the one that was missing'

'Chuck not about that something else has come up, and this well may just change our lives.'

'Blair whatever it is I know that we will make it through it, are you feeling like we are moving to fast ,I will slow down, if you need more space I'll move out your way, I promise you whatever you want, whatever you need I'll do. All I want is for you to give me a second chance Blair, one more opportunity to show you that I have changed and that I am more than ready for you and a more committed relationship.'

And with those words Chuck Bass the former bad boy of the UES, the business mogul got down on his knee and taking out a Blue box, looking up at Blair who was staring at him now dumbfounded asked 'Blair Waldorf, love of my life, woman of my dreams, enchantress of my heart would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Chuck Bass?'.

Blair looked at Chuck nott quote believing what she was seeing much less hearing, he did not know what he had coming to him, she was about to drop a bombshell that she was sure going to send him running or maybe she could hold of on saying anything to him., but she did not know if she was ready to keep secrets from him...oh maybe just for a little while she thought to herself...now wonder how his knew id holding up on that hard ass concrete ground she thought smiling.

* * *

And so there ends another chapter. I am playing around with so many ideas on how I want this end but for the sake of my fellow **Chair Crackheads (U GUYS KNOW WHO U R).....I am going to try and end on a happy note.**

Chair LOVE


	9. Chapter 9

**GGirl-CB4BW****, ****xoxogg4lifexoxo****, ****HnM skinnys**** and LTSTTE** and all my other chair Crackheads out there that have remained true to Chair during S3, my thanks to all of you for your words of encouragement as well as your words to keep on pressing on in the name of Chair.

Again to my biggest critic **Sheena** much love to you.

**And to the faithful readers thank you for allowing me again one more time to open your imagination**.

* * *

'What do you mean it's not the right time for this Blair, is there someone else, is there something going on that I need to be made aware of?' Chuck said as he followed her into her apartment.

'Chuck please you have to understand we have so many things that need to be sorted out, we have years of pent up emotions we need to deal with….'

'I understand that it feels like it has been forever instead of 10 years without you and Blair I need you in my life for always, not just at random times or when you feel like it…..I love you with every part of me that is able to feel Blair, please tell me you feel the same way"

"Chuck I love you like I have never loved anyone else, I am not telling you no and I am not telling you yes...it's just complicated right now...ahhhh I don't know how to say it ...'

'Then what are you saying Blair that you would want things to remain as they are, us seeing each other as opposed to us becoming one; the Blair I knew wanted her wedding to be the biggest gala that the UES had ever seen, to show everyone that the queen had found her king and is now laying claim to him. You told me I'd be your king Blair, your one and only, you said that no one would doubt for a minute that I was your lock, stock and barrel I'm ready Blair and I thought you were'

'Yes that may have been true years ago Chuck but the Blair standing before you now is not set on impressing the world anymore, she is more focused on being happy and in a healthy loving and comitted relationship. I don't doubt for a minute your feelings for me yet we have moved fast Chuck , that has been our problem we never took the time to really deal with our issues, we just let the GREAT sex take control and never resolved anything. I'm not saying that I will never marry you but I believe that we have already in more ways than one moved faster ahead than any one of us is ready for...' she said turning away from his prying eyes fighting to keep the secret a little while longer.

'Blair I am sorry I never looked at it in that sense...your right I know that a I was not as understanding in our relationship, but the same could have been said of you, you know what no casting the blame we both made mistakes that we Harv to live with I can only hope that we will let the past eventually stay in the past. Look at us Blair we are two adults that probably have been through more pain and heartache in our years than most people have seen in their lifetime, but we have been given a second chance Blair a chance to change it all to make it right a chance at forgiveness....we will make it work we have both had enough of being tormented by our emotions, by our need to be together Blair I know we can and will make it work , no matter what obstacles come our way.' he said turning her to face him and looking into the eyes of the woman that had plagued him for what seemed like eternity.

'Chuck' reaching her hand to touch his face 'I love you and if you force me to make a decision now I don't think you wouldn't like it...please I just think that we need some time to resolve some of the unspoken issues that we have, let's do the therapies together and see what happens, I only ask that you give me some time when it is all said and done...also no matter what may unexpectedly come up that you would still respect my wishes' she asked pleading at him with her eyes.

"Blair is something going on, what was this appointment, are you sick, Blair please tell me I can't afford to lose you right now, not when I am just getting you back, please tell me your not dying?'

"You basshole I'm not dying quite the opposite, I'm in excellent health given the circumstances...it's just that we have other things to worry about at this time'

"Waldorf what are you not telling me, secrets have a why of popping up when you least expect it'

laughing now Blair looked at him and thought _yes at the rate this child was growing it would definitely be popping up soon_ "that maybe true Chuck but we will cross that bridge when we reach it, I only ask that you trust me and not have you PI looking into it ...please for me Chuck please, and know that trust is still an issue for me so don't mess up, when the time is right all will be revealed.'

'Blair if this relationship is going to go anywhere I will have to trust you, I only ask that at the end of the day you return the favor'.

'Have I told you yet that I love you'

'No....but there's no time like the present to tell me' he said smirking.

'Chuck Bass I love you' and she kissed him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Blair and Chuck attended their therapy sessions together. There were secrets shared that had them both in tears, there were issues that were resolved some completely and some with them agreeing to disagree.

Blair still hadn't told Chuck about the baby, the time she felt would have to be soon because she would soon need to go shopping for maternity clothing everything she had was now either too tight or just plain did not fit anymore. She and Chuck had warded off from sex until after they had resolved their problems, to which Dr. Schmidt had agreed and so far so good. They had gone to lunch after their sessions and Blair always made sure that he didn't order something that would bring on nausea. Blair finally got to see where chuck was living while in Brussels and immediately fell in love with the suite. Chuck informed her that he had just acquired the hotel a few weeks back and that he was in the process of doing some great changes to it and asked her if she would be interested in assisting him, Blair had dutifully declined firstly she couldn't trust herself to be around him for such long periods of time , secondly she had her other job which was suffering now because she was sick so often lately as well s tired and lastly she was starting to show more and it would be harder to hide he baby bulge with his prying eye on her all the time.

But little did Blair know Chuck was taking notice of all the changes that was going on with her. He saw the fullness of her breast which had him barely able to walk most days from his harden manhood. He saw that her face which was pale and hallow weeks before was now glowing and he saw a roundness to he body that made her lush and ripe for the picking, yes something was certainly up with Blair and Chuck Bass was going to find out one way or the other.

* * *

Blair was now 4 1/2 months pregnant and nothing in her closet fir her anymore what didn't zip, didn't go over her belly, she would have to go shopping and now, she found a sweater dress that thank god stretched and accommodated all the growing parts of her body, she rubbed her belly and said 'looks like that cat has to come out the bag sooner than I thought', She knows that Chuck will be happy about the baby but how ill he react to the fact that she kept a secret from him when they were ll about not keeping any, Blair bit her lip she would have to tell Dr. Schmidt about it and get her input on exactly how she should go about dealing with this situation. She had a scan due this week to see how things were progressing and maybe see if they could see her the sex of the baby, Blair thought about and felt a tingle of excitement run through her. She wanted a soon that looked just like Chuck, he didn't need to have anything of her he could just be Chuck's, he had said how he felt that his father despised him and he never knew what it was to have a father son connection, she wanted him to have that with his son and whatever Blair Waldorf wanted she got, this will be a boy it would not just close open wounds for Chuck but also for her, because when he was happy and complete it would have all been worth it.

After speaking with Dr. Schmidt it was agreed that she would let Chuck know about the baby during their session this week a day before her antenatal visit. They both agreed to break it to him slowly and gently which they both thought would be best. But that evening in his suite Chuck awoke from a dream sweat pouring down his face...in which he saw two children the same age running towards him, calling him daddy they were beautiful children from Chuck's point of view the boy could have been him at that age and the girl reminded him of a certain brunette that had taken over his heart and that is when Chuck put two and two together and got four....Blair was pregnant.

* * *

OK...short and by God I hope it was sweet. Again I hope I did not disappoint. I really don't want to drag this story on so the next chapter will probably b ethe last. I had fun writing this story and even more fun reading your reviews, again my thanks to YOU ALL.

Chair Love.3


	10. Chapter 10

**To those of you that reviewed on just about every chapter,**

xoxogg4lifexoxo, Stella296,xxRogan, LTSTTE, HnM skinnys, GGirl-CB4BW, Cblover1995 hockeyrocks1323,kaypie, xSarahh,enunciiate  
lacquer, RubyQueen, guardian izz ,KillerNewton

**Many thanks for them all, a few set me straight and the others were so kind, thank you. =)  
**

* * *

That next day after a sleepless night of hatching a plan together combing though ever detail with a fine tooth, Chuck set his plan in motion. He knew that Blair no doubt knew that she was pregnant she would be around 4 months give or take from his calculations and wondered to himself if she was afraid that he would not want to know or that he would ran away from his responsibility. As he pondered on what Blair's motive could be for keeping this secret from him, Chuck thought about this new life that they had created and felt his heart swell with joy. He firstly wanted to know if everything was progressing well with the pregnancy, how Blair and the baby were doing, was he taking care of herself not working to hard and getting enough rest, was she taking her vitamins, he found out all these things via the Internet that night finding out all he could on pregnancy. He smirked even now who would have thought the great Chuck Bass would ever be doing and worrying over these things now, he thought to himself and only to think that he was contemplating a vasectomy but the joy he was feeling now far outweighed the fact that he had had unprotected sex that had related in a baby 'Oh god here I am smug with myself and don't know how Blair is taking this' he said to himself. He was going to definitely have to do things right and hope it all turned out for the best.

He called Dr. Schmidt and asked if there session could be moved to another setting as opposed to the office the next day. She found it surprising and though unethical she agreed saying that it would be good to see Chuck and Blair in a different setting and how they reacted out of their comfort zone during their session in the office. Chuck told her his speculations and could have sworn he heard a hitch in her breath. He told her his plans and what he wanted to do for Blair and seeing as Dr. Schmidt knew what Blair's intention was for their next meeting thought that it would be quite funny to see how this was going to play out. She smiled to herself yes indeed these two were meant for each other they had gone through do much, but they loved each other in a way that she had never seen before. They were both growing emotionally they were a a better place in their relationship and as she observed them at every session she saw respect and understanding in a true sense now in their relationship. She felt good about what Chuck was planning and was happy to play just a small part in it.

* * *

The next day when Blair arrived at the office for their session Dr. Schmidt suggested that they go to Les Copain d'abord a Mediterranean restaurant for the session in which they would meet Chuck there, Blair liked the food there so though a little stunned to see this change in setting all the more excited for she was happy to oblige. While headed to the car Dr. Schmidt looked at Blair ans saw her baby bump. Now that she knew that she was pregnant she was more aware of the changes in Blair's body and she couldn't help but wonder why she had not seen it before, but happy that she was playing a small part in bringing these two together.

When they got to th restaurant they were lead outside and Blair couldn't help but notice the lavish decorations which appeared to be for a baby shower. She looked longingly at the huge stuffed animals and various gift boxes and felt a pang because she wondered if she would be having a baby shower. She knew that once Chuck knew about the baby he would spare no expense for anything that their child needed, but it still would be nice to have her family and friends around to wish her the best on the new life to come, turning her head away from the area she and the doctor saw Chuck sitting at the other end of the terrence, when Blair saw him her heart swelled with love or was this just hormones for she was feeling a new kind of understanding towards Chuck now or could it be that she had forgiven chuck and now her heart was free, free to love him again like never before, and she could only hope that he was ready for it.

Chuck watched Blair and Dr. Schmidt approach the table and saw just how even more beautiful Blair looked, she was glowing, she looked so happy and he could have sworn her saw a glint of mischief pass in her eyes, and knew that no matter how much people may change, they still remain the same, this was the Waldorf that he knew the ne that always had to be one up on him, he smirked not in this case for he knew without a doubt that a baby Bass was swimming in her wombs and he couldn't help but smile a smile of a contented man that was about to have everything he ever wanted and more.

They started their sessions as always and things were progressing well until Chuck excused himself saying he had an important business call that he needed to make urgently. When he left Blair and Dr. Schmidt sat talking.

"Ok, I think this is going well, should we do it when he gets back' Blair said looking a bit timid.

'You know Blair let's wait a while, seeing as you are both enjoying this new atmosphere and the food, let's just wait until after the session and then you can tell him"

'Well if you think that's best, it's just that I am becoming uncomfortable with this secret especially with the fluttering, do you know that I now feel the baby moving and with Chuck so close the baby seems to get excited and move more, I feel it moving all over in there and god I am only so big it feels like it want s to get out' Blair said now laughing;

Dr Schmidt laughed as well but they were interrupted by Chuck who startled them both "I love a good joke, please do tell' he said.

'Oh nothing at all, just a private ladies joke, nothing to concern yourself about" Blair said looking at Dr Schmidt.

'Really Waldorf, would this have anything to do with a certain little Bass that swam up steam?" he said a smile tugging at his lips.

Blair looked at him confused "What are you talking about Chuck?'

'Oh I don't know' shrugging 'I'm curious to know how you hooked yourself a Bass" a smile even more evident on his face now.

Dr, Schmidt sat back smiling widely waiting for it to sink in for Blair.

"Look Chuck I thought we had put all these games and smart remarks behind us' Blair said getting perturbed.

"Oh Waldorf, as much as I like seeing you hot and bothered I can assure you that I have nothing but good..no wait great intentions ahead, indulge me if you will'

"Chuck what the hell is going on....."

"Blair calm down, don't work yourself up' Chuck said now getting concerned. 'I have a surprise for you' and with these words out appeared Eleanor, Harold, Roman, Lily, Rufus, Eric, Jenny,Dan and lil Danny and Serena, When Blair saw all of them she startled she started to cry from the joy of seeing all of her close loved ones.

"What is going on here Chuck, I know that it is not my birthday or yours but yet I see all my family and friends here' Blair said between sobs, damn hormones hse thought to herself has me so weepy.

'Blair I know that we have had a rough past few years and I know that I may not be that high on your trust scale right now, but I want you to know that nothing has changed over these past few weeks in my feelings for you, I love you Blair and again I want you to be my wife and I will not stop asking no matter how long it takes for you to say yes, but what you see here today is all the persons that we both love and who love us, I brought them all here after calling them yesterday to be here in the celebration on this new life. he said holding her chin in his hand lifting her face to look him in his eyes "Blair I Know.'

"Chuck what are you talking about, I am happy that you brought them here, but what are we celebrating'

taking his hand away from her face he gently placed it on her stomach 'this New life' he said with so much tenderness he heard a sniffle in the background.

'CHUCK....how ...did...you ...find.....' Blair stammered.

'Divine intervention, though you tired to keep it from me I think our children wanted me in on this little secret' he said smiling.

"What .....children there's only one baby in here what are you talking about?'

'Care to make a wager on it?' he asked "One child I'll do whatever you ask me to do, even diaper duty and let night feedings'

'And what do you want form this wager?'

'A reenactment of your little dance at Victoria at my new club, for my eyes only' he said.

'Your so on...hope your ready to lose Bass?'

'Never stopped me from trying before, won't stop now....now I think we have had our quest waiting around long enough lets go.....'

'hold on Chuck ...I need to know how do you feel about the baby...I mean I was worried that you would not be ready this is a big step and I ....'

'Blair look at me and believe me when I say...I love the little Basses that are nestled in your womb right now, I want to be in their lives, from I first realized that you were pregnant all I wanted to do was tell the whole world, I am overjoyed, ecstatic even , this is a venture that I never thought I'd see Blair, do you know even before t he babies I was happy just having you but now I feel like I am king of the world because I not only have you but I also get children that were created from form our love and for that Blair I say thank you for giving me and being the greatest gifts of all.' And pulling her in his arm he kissed her.

'Oh God come on you two your no longer teenagers that can't control your hormones, think of the kid' Dan said covering little Dan's eyes.

'OK...Charles .....ahemmmm" Harold said clearing his throat.

"Daddy...'

'Hey Blair-bear, so I'm gonna be a grandpa,'.

'Yes ......I know you would have wanted me married and...'

'Stop...yes, what father wouldn't but that doesn't matter because most of all I want you happy and from what I can see you are, honey I am happy for you and THANK YOU for finally giving me a grandchild.'

'Children....grandchildren' Chuck said coming up behind Blair.

"We'll see Bass'

'Mom, I'm so happy your here and Cyrus...thank you all for coming, thank you all for being here. These past years I know that many of you haven't seen or heard from me but I needed to find myself and now that I have I am so glad t o see that you have found me too. Yet most of all I am so glad that one person went out on a limb after years of avoiding all that you see around you now and came and found me...Chuck I waited for you, I may not have been ready all those years ago, but I am ready now and I don't know that if you came then if I would have been ready, I look back and think that I believe everything that has happened and know now that it all happened for a reason, it hurt me then but I can say that am stronger now because of it and know that only the best is yet to come...Chuck I'm ready for your love, I am ready for your love, yes I'm ready to become Mrs. Blair Bass, today, tomorrow, whenever I'm ready to marry you.' and Blair kissed Chuck.

"BBBBBB.......I'm so excited, Oh god stop with all that mushiness already guys we have a wedding to plan and a baby shower to hold' Serena said pulling Blair out of Chuck's embrace.

'Sis.....had it not been for all these witnesses here, you very well could have been on a missing poster right now for what you just did'

'Jeez Chuck...you'll soon have all to yourself cut me some slack, I'm jet lagged from the all night flight and I REALLY missed my friend that ran when you showed up...and by the way we have a little catching up to do in regards to a certain tiny piece of garment that was left in my guestroom....you know........'

'Serena.....I don't think we would like to bother anyone with those details ....how about getting to MY BABY SHOWER.....hmmmmm'

'Ok B...but even though I'm their auntie I'm still going to be their godmother.'

"S it's only one baby...you sound just as deluded as Chuck now'

'I don't know B....he has been on the money lately so I'll place my bet with him"

laughing now Blair said "When have you ever put Chuck's word over mine S'

'He made a promise that he kept and I kind of figured that he was right about what he was doing then why can't he be right now...so safe to say I may have this one hands down B'.

'God S...he really won you over, figures I was not around to keep you on the right track' Blair said both of them laughing no, and went to socialize with all the other quest that Chuck had flown in from New York and France.

While everyone was gushing over the gifts that were being opened Chuck stood back and looked at Blair in all her glory to have all of her close love ones there and felt his heart would burst from joy and love, he would do anything to make and keep Blair happy even if that meant moving heaven and earth, nothing was to good for his Blair.

* * *

After the Baby shower everyone left for Chuck's hotel were they would be staying but Blair asked her mother to go with her home, Eleanor told Cyrus and hugging his wife bid Blair a good night. When they got to Blair's apartment and all the gifts and stuffed animal were placed inside Blair and her mother lay ed across her bed, because Blair was tired after all of today's activities and talked.

"Mom how do you feel about everything that has happening'

"Blair honey like your father said as long as you are happy that is all that matters. I know that I was not a good role model in that I was never around and left you to yourself ALOT, and that I expected you to be perfect, but Blair I know that I was wrong and I can only thank my lucky stars that I was given a second chance to make it right with you. I know that you will make a great mother Blair, I may have had my bad points but I know that I loved you and only ever wanted you to have and be t ha best that you could be, this child and Chuck are so lucky and blessed to have you in their lives they way that I am blessed to have you in mine.'

"Oh mom...I love you and I thank God everyday that we have each other, Iwant you in our lives mom there's nothing that would make me happier.'

'So looks like we will be re-locating to Brussels.'

'No more along the lines of New York, I think I ready to go back for good, I haven't told Chuck yet but I know that with Serena's help he will cave.'

"Oh Blair'...Eleanor said starting to cry 'Your having a baby, I so happy, I never thought this day would come, I thought I scared you with how I treated you, but here you are so strong, so happy and so beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve all this happiness at one time.'

'Forgiveness mom on both out parts first ourselves then with each other, that is what it took......mom'

'Yes dear' the tears flowing freely now.

'I love you'

'I love you too Blair...you'll always be my baby girl.'

'Now let talk about this wedding' Eleanor said drying her eyes.

And that is what they did that night plan Blair's wedding and designed her wedding dress, Eleanor listened and gave minimal input as this was Blair's day and she was not about to rain on her parade, this was Blair's day to shine.

* * *

The next morning Blair called Chuck early to let him know that she needed him to carry her someplace. Blair wanted to be able to say that she at least surprised him with something so she did not tell him it was her OBGYN office. On the ride there Chuck kept asking her where they were going and she kept on refusing to tell him. When they arrived Chuck was shocked as he did not fathom that Blair would allow him be involved with something so personal. When they went in to the doctor's office Blair introduced Chuck to the doctor.

'So Blair this is Chuck'

'Yes Dr. Meister this is THE BABY'S father.'

Chuck smiled because he heard the emphasis in her statement and shook the doctor's hand.

"Chuck Bass, and it's a pleasure to met you'

'Good ...so Blair how have you been?'

"Oh little tired, moody, hungry and why does it feel like I am blowing up so big....I know that I am supposed to put on weight but seriously I feel like I am 6 months instead of 41/2 months.' Blair opened the smock to reveal her stomach and Chuck having now to see the proof of his unborn children laying in the round mound that was never there before was marveled he and Blair did this, he stomach was there standing proud for everyone to see, it was a lot bigger than he realized, she sure hid that well.

'OK...we'll see just what is going on in there, but it could be that you maybe retaining water, that happens sometimes in pregnancy'

She measured Blair's stomach and said 'Ahemmmmm...'

'What's that'....Chuck asked.

Blair looked at him 'Don't go getting paranoid on me Chuck'

'She's the professional saying ...ahemmmm...and your telling me not to get paranoid'

'OK....this will be cold Blair' she said as she squeezed on the gel. and then she placed the wand on Blair's stomach, hitting the buttons and looking at the screen.

'There's your baby'

'Oh I see it....' Blair said becoming emotional. Even though this was Chuck's first experience at these things he could make out the out line of the child on the monitor also. he took Blair's hand in his hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it, she turned her head to look at him 'Chuck we did this, we going to have a baby'

'I know I'm so happy Blair, words cannot say what I am feeling now, I ........'

'O...oh.....we seem to have a little surprise here.'

Both looking away from each other now staring at the doctor.

'What is it' and Chuck said in unison.

'Not a what is it...more like a WHO is it'

'What?'

'It appears as if you are having twins Blair, I don't know why I never picked up on the second heartbeat before but it must have been hidding in the back, but look very closely' she said pointing at a specific area on the screen 'and you'll see the next set of hand reaching out on the side'.

Chuck and Blair looked closely and sure enough they saw two other set of hand looking as if they were waving saying hello here I am.

'So Waldorf looks like I win'

'Oh shut up you Basshole, your spoiling my moment' Blair said tears in her eyes.

'Blair'

'I'm not talking to you'

'Blair'

'Still not talking to you'

'You can here me, Thank you for the gift of my children, thank you for allowing your body to house them, thank you for being the wonderful mother that I know you are going to be, but more than anything else, thank you for loving me....I love you Blair, and I'll get tired or stop telling you as long as we live.'

Blair looked at Chuck 'I love you too....and I will deliver on my bet.'

'I never doubted you wouldn't'

'Chuck...I love you.'

* * *

Ok....Done finally. I just want to say thank you for giving me the opportunity of bringing my version of a Chuck and Blair fan fic to life, I enjoyed writing it and hoped that you enjoyed reading it. I know that most of you that have been reading have not left reviews but the fact that I saw your hits to the story still made my heart proud, thank you each and everyone of you and continue to stand firm in your Chair love, no matter what it looks like, again thanks for the reviews your words made me laugh and smile. Those that added this story to your favorite I am humbled thank you and those that added me as a favorite author (my head is super big now) NOT....jk....again I am humbled many thanks to the wonderful ladies of the** njbc, MC and Sheena** for all your support. **Where my CRACKHEADS at...HOLLA**

**Chair Love**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

3 years Later.

Standing in the middle of the room holding a glass of scotch, Chuck can barely believe that the life before him is his own he reflect back over the past 3 years as though it was yesterday. Who ever said that good things come to those that wait should be a Billionaire, they had it right, here he was looking over something that money could never buy, his family in all their glory standing holding on to Blair's dress was Aubrey Evelyn Bass who he called princess, she had come into the Bass castle and had completely taken over, she was a daddies girl to the core, especially when she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. She was the spitting image of Chuck but she had her mother's lips that pouted just like Blair's when she didn't get her way, but everything else was Chuck right down to her mannerisms, Serena always said she thought that Little Chuck would be that way seeing as he was Chuck incarnate, also with Chuck's mannerisms but his mother's temper. Shaking his head Chuck cannot believe how far they had come from where they were years ago, he and Blair waited until after the birth of the twins to get married, this was done mainly because of Blair and her insistence that she get through the pregnancy and make sure that he did not run before she gave him the old ball and chain. And even after all that she still waited until they were back in New York 4 months after, it was only then when she was sure that he would not disappear again did she give in and plan a small but true Waldorf/Bass wedding that was the talk of the UES for months.

His Blair glowing across the room, giving him the look that made his lower extremities harden in need, she still could make him want to take her in the first available closetwith just a look, rubing his hardon he smirks at her and she immediately knows what going on with him, he sees her gently detangle his princess and lead her over to Eleanor who is hold lil Chuck and lily who happily takes her. he watches the sway of her ass that even after two children still looks and feeels the same "Shit" he feels himself ready to explode and walks faster after her. While passing his office door he is yanked in by a firm hand that he knows all to well.

"Looking for me"

"No I', looking for the Hot mother of my children'

"Oh I'm sorry it just me a HOT, HORNY mother of two children"

"HOT and HORNEY' his hands already under her dress only to find that she is not wearing any underwear.

"OH SHIT BLAIR are you trying to send me to an early grave'

"Who me' he hand unbuckling his belt "If I leave you in the state that your in now probably' she says rubbing her hands across his stiff cork. 'But who will take care of Blair Bear if that happens"

'That'll never happen because Mrs. Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass, I'm never leaving you"

"Really, can I get that in writing, because I have some news for you'

"Lover can it wait, I have a ready and willing friend that is eager to please you" he said lifting her over to his desk.

"Oh, it's not going anywhere anytime soon so by all means, PLEASE ME" pulling his head down to her lips at the same time Chuck entered her, she was wet and ready for him and this made him even harder for whenever he wanted her she was always ready. He rode her hard and fast and as he felt her wall begin to clamp around him he let himself go , both screaming each others name in unison.

'OH SHIT BLAIR" chuck said his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Chuck Bass" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Looking up into her eyes "I love you too' kissing her lips that taste of honey.

"You do know that someone probably heard us , we weren't exactly quiet" he says smirking.

"Well they all know that the Bass household is fair game for sex anywhere, so they shouldn't be surprised, the surprise should come if they don't hear or see us having sex then they should be worried' she said and they both laughed.

"And you wonder why I love you so much"

"I thought it was because I gave you two kids that are your spitting image" she said finally getting up cleaning herself and adjusting her dress.

"That too, but the fact that we are more alike than people realize, I love that you always know what I want, and need and always ready to deliver'. bending to kiss her lips once more.

"Talking about deliver, are you ready for anther delivery of sorts" a gleam of delight in her eyes because in the next seven months they'll be a new Bass ready to be caught"

"Blair your pregnant?" touching her still flat stomach.

"Yup Bass, looks like your little basses went upstream and one decided to stay for the long haul." she says smiling up at him, she sees the love radiating from him.

"I love you"

"I love you too, but Chuck please let this be a mini me and not another mini Chuck, otherwise we'll have to try again because I won't stop until one looks like a Waldorf." she says folding her arm across her chest, pouting her lips.

"They are Waldorf's they come from you" he says smiling.

"I know, I know but I want someone to say Blair this one is you, not Chuck had to do all the work because they look just like him"

"Yes my sis can hit an ego down, but little does she know that my wife is the worker" Laughing now he holds her hand.

"Come on let's go and share the good news' turning to her "Blair no worries this will be a mini you in every sense"

And true to his word seven months later little Misty Eleanor Bass came not just looking but screaming like her mother in true form.

Yeas Chuck could smile he had something that money could never buy he had LOVE.

'


End file.
